


It Was Just a Hashtag!

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, set after the christmas get together in 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Even says he didn't get Isak anything for Christmas, but Isak thinks Even has already given him more than enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just some fluffy Evak because who doesn't need that??? Posting this on Boxing Day, but I hope you guys all had a happy holiday! Come find me over on my [blog](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about how amazing Skam is

It took a few hours for everyone to filter out of Isak’s flat, and another hour after that for him and Isak to tidy up the worst of the mess and finally flop into bed.

“Did you have a good night?” Even smiled as Isak pulled the duvet up over them.

“Yeah.” Isak nodded, his curls ticking Even’s chin.  “Did you?” He looked up from where he had tucked himself under Even’s chin.

“It was fun.  Especially the mistletoe.” Even winked and Isak couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.  “Admit it: you went in and out all those times just to get a kiss under the mistletoe from _the man of your life_.” Even teased and Isak groaned, pushing himself away from Even’s warmth.

“It was just a hashtag!” Isak was never going to live that line down.

“Am I not the man of your life then?” Even laughed as he brushed the hair from Isak’s forehead.  Isak reached up and covered Even’s hand with his own, relishing in the warmth of it, searching his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t know.  Anything could happen; it could be over tomorrow.” Isak answered honestly and, to his relief, Even nodded in understanding.

“You won’t be too mad, then, that I didn’t have a chance to get you anything for Christmas.” Even grinned and Isak sucked in a dramatic gasp.

“You didn’t get me anything?” He asked in mock outrage, sitting up in the bed.  “That’s it, relationship over.” Isak shook his head, pretending to look sad.

“That’s too bad.” Even was trying not to laugh, Isak could tell.  Suddenly there were arms around his waist and Even was pulling him back down.  Isak went without protest, nestling himself back into Even’s side.

“Seriously though, I don’t have anything for you.” Even buried his face in Isak’s hair and Isak hooked his leg over Even’s knees to press closer to him.  He could never get close _enough_.

“I don’t need anything more from you.” Isak shook his head.

“No?” Even looked up slightly, his eyebrows quirking in that way that made Isak’s heart trip over itself.

“No.” Isak confirmed.  “This time last year…I was so messed up.  I was living in the basement and I was still in- still in total denial and trying to force myself to be something I wasn’t.” He’d lived that way for so long.  Looking back on it now made Isak’s chest ache.  There were so many of his memories were tarred by this feeling of _fake_.  So many times he’d said something or done something to try to keep up that front.

And for what?  Why had it mattered so much?  At the time it had felt like his _literal_ life depended on being able to keep up that charade, but looking back he couldn’t help but see all the missed opportunities.  Obviously there was no way to tell how his life would be different now if he had been honest with himself sooner.  He just had to live with the decisions he had made.

“Then you showed up and turned everything upside down and inside out in no time at all.” It seemed crazy to Isak how quickly his life had changed when he had met Even.  “You helped me be me.  You helped me figure out who the _real_ Isak was.  Even if we don’t work out, I’ll never forget what you did for me, Even.”

Isak had barely finished talking before Even’s lips were on his.  He made a small noise of surprise – a noise he’d vehemently deny making if Even ever told anyone – before melting into the kiss.  It was chaste, just a sudden press of their lips together, but it spoke volumes.

“You’re incredible.” Even whispered, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips.

“I know.” Isak grinned, snaking his arms around Even’s neck.  “You’re lucky to know me, honestly.” He added as Even moved his kisses along his jaw and down his throat.  He could feel Even’s huff of laughter against his Adam’s apple and for some reason that made him smile.

“I know I am.” Even nodded sincerely.  He might have pulled off the humbleness if Isak hadn’t been able to feel him vibrating with suppressed laughter.  That was all it took for Isak to start laughing.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to stop laughing, but when Even’s sniggering bled into a yawn the tiredness overcame their mirth and they managed to catch their breath.  Even pulled Isak as close as he could, not that it felt close enough for Isak, and they exchanged sleepy kisses for a little while.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Isak sighed into their kiss, his eyes finally starting to drop shut.

“Merry Christmas, Isak.” Even settled back into bed and tucked Isak’s head into his chest, running his fingers through Isak’s curls until the boy’s breathing evened out.

Even though he was exhausted from the night too, Even spent a few minutes watching his boyfriend sleep.  It felt like such a small word for what Isak was to him, but for now it would do.  He might have been manic the last time they talked about marriage, but deep in his heart Even knew he’d marry Isak in an instant.

Maybe one year he’d surprise Isak with a Christmas proposal.

Not this year though.

This year he would have to settle for watching Isak open the Gabrielle CD that he had managed to slip under the tree when no one was looking.


End file.
